Trust
by Anonmyous999
Summary: My OC and Raphael are captured and one is left behind.. Can they find each other before it's too late for either? Sorry, Bad summary. This is a Yaoi fic.  boy/boy relationship  so it's rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

**Trust**

By Anonymous99995

Preface: Remember

The only one I ever trusted was… sad really I can't even remember his name, it's been so long since I've seen him… I can't even remember his face… ugh. Time to be a guard dog for my master…. This is the only life that I can remember, this is the only live I'll ever have... But I will never forget the one and only that I trusted above everyone else... Even if I can't remember, and even if he can't remember, I will always trust in him…

Red… Red as the blood that seeps from my wounds. Crimson red… This is the color that I have come to know well… this is the color that I have loved ever since I can remember… this color was His favorite color as well… I don't know why, but every time I end up beaten I think of Him and I get strength that I didn't have moments ago… I know that I can't give up here… I have to be strong… for I must be alive for the day that He comes back to set me free…

I don't know how much more of this I can take… it's been so long; I've lost track of time so long ago… I've lost hope that He will ever find me in time, if at all… I was foolish to think that someone who probably doesn't even exist would come and save me… I let the false hope take everything from me… I have nothing… just like I was so long ago… at least then He was there… They say that it is natural for animals to choose a mate… but I loved him so much more than that… its wrong I know but all I know is that nothing can change how I loved, no love him… even if He was never real to begin with….

I… I can't go on…My… My body has been broken… As well as my soul… The bastard that did this to me is finally dead…. I killed him… He can't hurt me anymore… I… I can't see anything… It's too dark… I hear someone breathing in the room with me… But I can't make out the shape of anyone… "Please… please no more…"

"Shhhh, it's alright, I've come to take you home."

"N-no… M-more…"

"Shhhh. It'll all end soon…"

"I c-can't b-breath…"

I reached up to the face hovering above me; his eyes were amber, just like mine… "I know your face…" His eyes started to water; silently the tears pass down his face unnoticed… "Don't worry" I say, "its better this way." "I'm glad to see your face… one last time…" a single tear falls from my eyes. And with that final thing said I finally fade to the darkness that has been calling me for quite some time… before I completely gave in to the darkness, I summed up all my strength to say one final thing… "I love you, Raphael...


	2. Chapter 1 Raphael's POV

We're almost there… just a little bit further… Donny got a lock on the location moments ago… I didn't wait for Leo to discuss a plan on entering the building undetected… It has been far too long… I don't think I can wait for anyone anymore… everyone said that I was just holding on to false hope that we would ever find the location of that bastard… I still have nightmares of what he did to us in that place… I can't believe I left that maniac alive… I should be right there taking the beatings along with every hit that I let Him take… I should have protected Him better… it was Him that made it possible for Me to escape… and yet after I went back to the place where we were held… there was nothing left… the building was aflame. Nothing survived… I almost gave up right then and there… but some faint little voice kept me sane… that voice who I forgot the name of many years ago, kept me alive and hoping, no, praying that somewhere, somehow I would find the one who the voice belonged to… and bring them home once and for all… Too much time has passed to be apart… I never should have escaped… These thoughts keep coming back to me… Day in and day out I think of what would have happened if I never left... Would my bros find us in time, if at all? I don't think that I can live leaving alone once again... Another dead end, another false lead… All of it has destroyed me... On the inside as well as on the outside… I have imagined the pain that I left… many a time… nothing will ever make what happened to us their any better… but at least we had each other there for reassurance… now that I was no longer their.. I can't even bring myself to accept what that monster did… nothing about that 'man' was human… nothing… that 'demon' had no soul… Even if he did it was black as the shadows that surround him…


	3. Chapter 2 Michelangelo's POV

"We finally got a lead… I don't know how many so called 'leads' we've looked up only to end up right were we started… Nowhere… and each dead end brakes Raphael a little more… ever since we found him half dead in an abandoned ally, he was never the same… Heck we all changed during the time of his absence. What sounded like a normal Leo v. Raph fight. Raph storms off to go up-top to blow off some steam. Then comes back in a couple of hours, usually beaten up form 'bustin' - heads'. Only this time, when I woke up I didn't hear the o so familiar sounds of a punching bag being destroyed from my hot-headed brother. What usually was the case almost every night/morning. The cause of this is either Leo's doing or our Master's. I usually sit in front of the TV and turn up the volume till I can't hear them anymore… this time however I decided to get a front row seat to the action. This like all the others started out as Raph heading out to go up-top but was apprehended by Leo.


End file.
